Avatar: The Legend of Hato Book 1: Water
by AvatarAangForever
Summary: A fanfic about after the Gaang is dead, sadly. But the world is in a time of peril and unbalance and needs the Avatar more now than ever! The Air Nomads have been restored but are corrupted when an Airbender named, Yung brainwashes his people!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Hello everybody! This is my first Fanfic and I am SUPER excited about it! I plan on it being long so if it isn't that interesting now, stick around... or not! Hey, I'm probably lucky that your even considering reading my fanfic. Also, I'm an avid Avatar fan so you'll be hearing from a lot of character's from the show and perhaps some who are related to character's from the show... but no spoilers here, my lips are sealed! Anyway, enough of my pointless drabble, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!

Disclaimer: Okay, tell them everybody, I do not own Avatar!

**All characters from Avatar**: "He does not own us!"

**Sokka**: Actually, if you don't own us why are you bothering with this? You realize you're wasting countless days of your life writing this? Do you even have a life?

I do too! I just enjoy Fanfiction!

**Sokka**:Right.. that's why you're sitting at your computer, doing this and not hanging out with a group of your so called friends?

... Just shut up and go eat some meat, Sokka.

**Sokka**: Gladly. *Walks away, drooling with steaming plate of ribs*

* * *

Avatar: The Legend of Hato

Book 1: Water

水

**Prologue: A New Wind Blows**

The War had ended, and not a minute too soon. Zuko was crowned Fire Lord and led a new campaign of peace that spread across the globe. Avatar Aang was just as busy. Now being trademarked, "a fully realized Avatar" his duties to the world sky rocketed. Aang and Katara helped rebuild the Southern Water Tribe into a city more magnificent than the Northern. All the villages in the Southern Tribe banded together and created one massive city, with flowing rivers, canals, and a thick ice wall protecting it. Sokka and Suki stayed in the Fire Nation and helped squander any rebellion that might have started while Zuko was in power (Suki had resigned as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and the title was given to Ty Lee). After these uprisings stopped, they settled down and had children... many children. Toph was more of a wanderer, helping where she could and checking up on her friends when she was in the neighborhood. Zuko and Mai had one son who was to be the rightful heir to the throne. They named him Iroh, after Zuko's courageous, tea-loving uncle. After Aang and Katara helped get the world on track, there was but one more task. The Air Nomads needed to be restored for the Avatar Cycle to continue and so the next Avatar could learn Airbending. One fateful day when Aang was meditating, he had a vision. He saw that the Airbenders had been restored somehow and he and Katara were standing at an Air Temple, looking over the mountains. Aang soon realized that his Energybending might help him do the opposite of what he did to Ozai. He and Katara visited the Northern Air Temple, where they were greeted by old friends. Aang explained to them that they might be able to become Airbenders using his Energybending technique. Aang was able to Energybend the Air Nomad spirits out of the Earth Kingdom refugees. Aang trained them in the ways of the Air Nomads. Aang and Katara had one child. Katara died at the age of 93 and Aang at 112. It is now sixteen years after his death.

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Hato moved his arms from side to side, streaming the water. Tonight was the full moon, and his Waterbending was at its peak. He could feel the energy the moon gave him. It enabled him to control the water more easily. Hato changed his stance for the single water whip. He bent his knees and let the water elongate over his form. With every flick and movement of his arm the water followed. They worked together, in unison. Hato yawned loudly. It was getting late and his mother would kill him if she knew he was out here. This is where he came most nights, behind his house where a canal flowed just ten feet away. Letting the water drop back into the canal first, he walked back inside his house. His home in the Southern Water Tribe was small and humble. One floor, with five rooms. Exhausted, he sauntered to his room and fell on the bed. Hato didn't have time to turn over onto his back, he was already asleep.

_ It seemed he was in front the Fire Nation palace. He could here a commotion all around, but when he looked he only saw the gates of the palace, nothing else. It sounded like a great battle. Boulders slamming, fires erupting, and winds gusting. But he was separate from that great conflict. Hato saw that he stood in the long pathway that led to the palace stairs. He was completely alone and in a defensive stance ready for battle. With whom? Suddenly the entire palace started falling apart into rubble. A massive air blast had shot it from behind and it disintegrated into a massive pile of debris. What once was the Fire Lord's home was hurtling towards him; and yet, Hato was calm and collected. Taking a deep breath, he stomped his foot on the ground, into an Earthbending stance. He could feel the vibrating earth that was alive beneath his feet. Hato flattened his palms and extended his arms in the air. In response to his movement, a wall of earth rose from the ground to protect him. However even that couldn't stop the oncoming rubble. It slammed into the earth wall and broke it into pieces like it was nothing. Hato yelled and was sent flying backwards. He fell to the ground stuck in a pile of concrete and broken wood. He regained his balance and saw who caused the damage. The man was barely visible from this far away, but his Airbending tattoos were distinct. The Airbender performed a back-flip where he landed on his hand and did a swivel kick with his foot in the air. As his leg went around, a sharp slash of wind came from it. The blade of air traversed the distance quickly and slammed into Hato._

Hato woke with a start. His breathing was fast and he was drenched in a layer of sweat. There was light filtering into his window.

"Morning already?" he said, sitting up and yawning.

Hato got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. His mother was over the fire pit tending to some stew.

"Good morning, Hato, happy birthday!" She ran to him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" he said, pushing her away.

"Come now, Hato, it's your sixteenth birthday!" She pulled up a chair for him and set a bowl on the table. "I made your favorite," she smiled.

Hato looked into the bowl and whooped. "Yes! Stewed sea-prunes!"

The rest of Hato's birthday was good. His friends all wished him happy birthday (especially his best friend, Kayun who gave him a happy birthday snowball to the face). While he was having lunch with Kayun, he suddenly remembered the dream he had the night before. At first he didn't think much of it, but now on closer inspection he felt uneasy about it. In the dream he had been Earthbending. What did that mean? The last Avatar, Avatar Aang, had passed away sixteen years ago, and it was this year that the new Avatar would be revealed, into the Water Tribes in fact. Hato shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't be the Avatar. He wasn't, well "Avatar material."

"Hato, are you listening?" Kayun waved a hand in front of his face.

Hato came out of his stupor and faced his friend. "Y-yeah of course."

Kayun took a huge mouthful of seal jerky. "Anyway, the giant wolf-bear rears its head back and just as I think I'm taking my last breath, I'm able to reach my boomerang-" Kayun suddenly stopped, his eyes trailing something.

A group of Council members had appeared from behind a fountain. They walked up to Hato and Kayun. The Southern Water tribe's leader Chief Randu was at the head of the group.

"Hato," he said firmly, "we must speak with you, it is urgent."

* * *

Well, there it is, the first chapter! I know it's not that long and doesn't have much of a plot yet, but to keep you intertained until I update, think about who the mysterious Airbender in his dream was? And why the Council wants to speak with him? (Although I probably made it too obvious already) Anyway, I hope I'll be able to update soon. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar has Returned

Hello everybody! Chapter 2 is here! I don't know when I'll be able to update again so try to enjoy the ending as much as possible! I promise chapter 3 will be much more interesting, we get to see a new character! Now, on with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! You know saying it over and over again doesn't change that fact.

**Lawyer person:** Yes, but just to annoy you, we make you do it anyway.

Well, that's not very nice. Uhum, Zuko I believe you know what to do.

**Zuko:** With pleasure. *stares menacingly at lawyer with fireballs in hands*

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Avatar has Returned**

Hato looked upward as they walked under the threshold of Chief Randu's temple. He had left Kayun by the fountain, the Council only wanted to speak with Hato. When they arrived in the temple Hato saw that his mother was sitting in a chair in front of the seats for the Council. They all took their seats.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"The Council asked me to come here," she smiled. "I'm sure everything will be all right."

His mother was trying to reassure him. The scowl that she had when she turned away from him didn't help. Hato sat and examined his surrounding. The inside of the temple was comprised mostly of ice. There were statues of many Water Tribe Avatars that went along the walls. Behind the seats of the Council members there was the grandest statue of all. A statue of an Air Nomad Avatar meditating. Avatar Aang. Said to be the greatest Avatar there ever was, he restored the world as it should be, after its greatest imbalance. Chief Randu cleared his throat.

"Hato, do you know why we have called you here today?" he asked.

"No. I thought the whole point of bringing me here was to tell me." He didn't know why but he felt angry at the council. Angry at them for bringing him here and wasting his time. Chief Randu didn't seemed phased at Hato's animosity.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't beat around the bush. Hato, I'm sure you're well aware that the last Avatar, Avatar Aang, passed away sixteen years ago."

"Yes."

"And that this year the new Avatar must be revealed."

Hato nodded.

Randu sighed at his unresponsive nature.

"Hato, you are the Avatar."

His mother gasped, her hand to her mouth. Hato continued to stare.

"Your wrong," he said simply.

"We are not wrong," another Council member spoke up. "We have known since you were born."

"What's your proof then?" he spat back.

"When Avatar Aang died, all the statues of the Avatars eyes' glowed; symbolizing that the Avatar Spirit was leaving a body and finding a new one. You were born right as this happened."

It was Randu who spoke this time. "It is undeniable, Hato. We knew that the Avatar was to be born into the Water Tribes next. We have secretly watched you progress in your Waterbending training all these years. Now you must set out and master the other elements. Earth, Fire, and then Air."

This time Hato broke down. He put his head in his hands. "No, it can't be. Why me? Why is it me?" He looked up.

"Because the world needs you. The Earth Kingdom accuses the Water Tribes of not helping them enough during the War, all nations still have animosity toward the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads have made no attempt at negotiation with other nations. They've blocked themselves off. The world finds itself in a time of unbalance, and you must finish what Aang started."

_Three hours later_

"Hato, please you don't have to leave yet," his mother pleaded with him.

After what the Council told him, he told them he was ready to finish mastering Waterbending and go the Northern Water Tribe. The Council had gotten him a boat and a crew to travel with him. The news that Hato was the Avatar traveled through the tribe fast. Eventually all his friends came up to him and congratulated him. Kayun however had a different approach.

Hato yelped as a snowball pelted the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

He saw Kayun walk to him carrying two bags. "How could you even think about leaving me behind," he had said. Hato was thrilled that his best friend would be coming with him. But now he had to deal with his mother.

"Mom, I need to leave. I have to finish mastering Waterbending, not to mention Earth, Fire, and Airbending."

"But why so soon? You only found out today."

Hato leaned closer to his mother. "This may be my only chance to find dad."

She sighed. "Hato, your father was captured in an attack on a Fire Nation village by Earthbenders. That was ten years ago. He could be anywhere by now, or..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Mom," he put his hands on her shoulders, "I have to do this." He hugged her and boarded the boat. Hato didn't know, but that would be the last time he would see his mother.

* * *

Well, that's that. I know, I know cliffhanger ending blah, blah, blah, but I like it okay! Next up is chapter 3, which I will write when I feel like it! Good bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The New Master

Hello again, everybody! Here is chapter 3. Like I said, the introduction of a new character! Also, if any of you haven't heard... there's gonna be a new Avatar show in 2011! It's called Avatar: The Legend of Korra! Apparently it's 70 years in the future and Korra is the next Avatar in the cycle. Anyway, I'm not gonna give you the whole story, just Google it. Okay, disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: Your turn, Aang!

**Aang**: He does not own us!

Thanks buddy!

**Aang**: Wait, one more thing!

What?

**Aang**: You better not start liking this Korra better than us!

Of course not! You guys are the originals and always will be! Here, take a cookie. *Hands Aang cookie*

**Aang**: Well, thanks! *walks away muttering, "I bet Korra doesn't have an awesome arrow like me!"*

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Master**

Yung tentatively rubbed his bare arm. He moved his hand up his bicep and onto his also bare chest. Soon enough, this skin would mark him with the symbols of a master. He was sitting atop the highest tower in the Eastern Air Temple. Yung stood, brushing off his pants. The sun was at its highest in the sky. It was time. He stepped off the flat tip of the tower and slid down its slanted roof. He slid off its edge and fell the length of the tower. Before Yung hit the courtyard he bended the air beneath him and slowed his descent to a slow and graceful landing. He saw a shadow come up from behind him and turned to see Kya the head monk.

She bowed. "It is time Yung."

Kya led him into the temple and down a long, dark hallway. There were small windows at intervals, but no candles. They came to the end of the hallway and reached the doors of a temple sanctuary. Kya extended her palms and released a gust of wind that opened the sanctuary doors. There were the other four elders sitting around a circle of lit candles. Yung walked into the circle and stood there. Kya sat and cleared her throat.

"You are here today, Yung of the Eastern Air Temple because it is apparent that you should become an Airbending master. You have mastered the 36 tiers of Airbending and have proved yourself worthy of receiving the sky bison tattoos. Are you ready?"

"I am," he said simply.

The monks revealed short bamboo shafts with needles at the tips. They dipped the tip of the needles into bowls of blue ink. Yung was forced to strip into his undergarments while they meticulously inserted each drop of ink into his skin. Each of them took a different part of his body. They painstakingly went up his spine, down his arms and legs, and onto his forehead. Most people must take breaks from the pain, but Yung refused to stop. He winced, and eventually a thin layer of perspiration covered his bare skin. _It's worth it,_ he thought to himself. _Once I have my arrows the elders will fully trust and respect me_. After some time, they moved away from Yung and set down the bamboo shafts.

"It is done," said one of the elders. "Congratulations, you are now a true master of Airbending."

Yung bowed. "Thank you. You honor me in drawing the tattoos yourselves." Yung sat down and began meditating. The council, having finished their job, left him in the sanctuary. When Yung was satisfied that the tattoos were dry, he stood, robed himself and left the sanctuary.

The wind blew his robe which grazed his tender skin. He had finally done it. After eighteen years of grueling Airbending training, he was now a master. Yung started when he was merely seven years old. Having mastered already ten tiers at the age of nine. He was called a prodigy, and they said he would be great. He _would _be great, he could assure them of that. All his life he wanted to change the world; and now was the time to do it. He heard footsteps, and Kya came by his side.

"How does it feel?" she asked him, "to finally be a master?"

"It feels... relieving. Now I know there's no more forms to master, no more tiers to progress." He looked up, taking a deep breath. "I'm done."

She smiled. "You've come a long way haven't you? I remember when my father started training you." Her face turned somber.

"You must miss him very much. Even though he only trained me till I was nine, he was the best master I had."

Kya used her shawl to wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek. "What now?" she asked.

"I'm going to go into the mountains to meditate for a while. Contemplate my purpose."

She smiled. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will be an exceptional master, Master Yung." She bowed.

Yung bowed. "Elder Kya."


End file.
